All AJ wanted was a spell!
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: *On Hold* 17 year old AJ (April) deals with moving to Chicago with her mother, growing up and falling in love with her next door neighbour, all while realising that she has magical powers.


All AJ wanted was a spell

Story plot: 17 year old AJ (April) deals with moving to Chicago with her mother, growing up and falling in love with her next door neighbour, all while realising that she has magical powers.

A/N: Hey my lovely readers this is my third story, still working on my other two, (Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge also Friendship on ice) but if you came from my other stories thank you for reading this one and my other and I all hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 1: Um, what's happening?

AJ's P.O.V

05/10/14

Today was a Sunday also known as the day AJ and her mom Natalya moved to Chicago Illinois, AJ was currently helping the movers move the medium sized brown boxes into the living room of her new home that was until her mom shouted for her "April!" Natalya called out "yes!" AJ shouted from the living room "can you please come and move your scrapbook box thingy" AJ's mom demanded "sure" AJ replied as she mad her way to the front of the house, when she located her scrapbook box she bent down to make sure it was secure properly "Hey, nice tool box, I have one just like that, but mines black and purple" a girl said with a British accent "oh it's not for tools it's for my scrapbook materials" AJ replied confidently "Well scrapbook girl, I am Paige, I live just two doors down" Paige said while shaking AJ's hand "hi, I am April, but you can call me AJ" AJ introduced herself as she let go of Paige's hand to bend down to pick another box up "would you like some help?" the British girl asked "sure that would be super helpful just grab a box and bring it in" AJ explained to Paige, as Paige went to pick up a box the bottom fell through realising all of the possessions the box had held "whoa, well would you look at that you have got half a library in here" Paige announced as she went to pick up the discarded items as AJ helped, AJ lifted up a very thick gray book what said "The Seriphia" and AJ could sware down the letters on the book had just glowed she couldn't believe her eyes "whoa, what the..." AJ began to say, but quickly shut her mouth, because she knew it was only her imagination "What's the matter?" Paige questioned obviously hearing what AJ said "oh nothing" AJ assured Paige "can I see?" Paige asked her new friend "sure" AJ said while passing the book over. When Paige opened the gray book a gust of wind blew in her face, what came from the leaf blower just besides the two girls as it cleared the leaves away.

Suddenly there was a clash from the next door neighbours yard both AJ and Paige looked over to see three boys their age making quiet a large ruckus "get back!" one of the boys shouted as he carried a pole what had two mucky trainers (sneakers) attached to it "my shoes give them back!" the male with the deadlocks cried out "no! they are stinking up the whole house Kofi" the boy with a freakish amount of facial hair explained as he held the boy named Kofi "Punk please" Kofi begged the boy with the tattoos who was putting the shoes in the bin "no can do my friend it's for everyone's health isn't that right Daniel?" Punk questioned the boy with the facial hair "I agree!" Daniel called out. Once the guy named Punk closed the bin (trash can) with them smelly, mucky trainers in it he through the pole to the floor as something caught his eye and that was AJ, AJ felt all funny inside like she was floating in air that's until Punk started looking at her with disgust on his face and this made AJ thinking she had something on her until he shouted "ladybugs!" as he started freaking out running straight into his house with his friends behind him. While all that was happening AJ didn't know what was happening and this scared AJ so she hid behind a chair what was still waiting to be moved into the house.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked when she saw AJ hiding behind the chair, "I saw this really hot guy next door with trainers on a pole and then I felt butterflies then actual ladybugs appeared around me so I hid" AJ replied in a rush "oh, that must of been Punk, but coast is clear he's gone" Paige explained while AJ stood up from her hiding position. Both girls went back to moving the boxes into the house and unpacking them this took about two more hours, "oh, I am late, I really have to go" Paige mentioned "thanks for all the help today that was very sweet of you" AJ said prasing Paige "well I am working on it" Paige said while shrugging her shoulders "where you off to?" AJ questioned wondering if it was anywhere she would like to go to, "it's a swim meet, I am on the Illinois Cubs" Paige stated "oh my I am going to Illinois high as well!" AJ said in excitment "cool I guess I will see you tomorrow then" Paige explained "okay, well thank you so much with your help today" AJ said gratefully.

Once Paige left, AJ started setting thing's up in the living room, but things were quiet odd lamps were switching on without being plugged into a socket, the fridge door opened and closed by it self also vases were floating in mid air. AJ thought she was controlling all this so she waved her hand around infront of random objects to see if anything happens, but sadly nothing happened bar from AJ's mom questioning her "April what the hell are you doing?" Natalya demanded to know "ugh nothing" AJ said sweetly as she lied to her mother "but mom I think there's something wrong with this house!" AJ exclaimed "what do you mean wrong? have you already broke something?" Natalya asked her daughter curiously "no I haven't broke anything and I think this house is haunted" AJ said nervously "what? it's not haunted, come on AJ" Natalya told her daughter encouragingly "well it may not be haunted, but definitely strange, just before I went to open the fridge and before I even touched it, it opened" AJ explained to her mom "April we live on a bank (hill)!" Natalya exclaimed "then I unpacked the lamp and it turned on even though it wasn't plugged into the socket" AJ explained her second theory "most of the lamps are battery operated as well as electrical just incase of a power outage, don't worry April it's just, because it unknown territory you will get use to it" Natalya explained calmly.

06/10/14

The next day had came so fast though she still felt weird about the house, she just hoped none of those things happen at her first day of school. AJ was looking for her locker when she found it Paige appeared infront of her "Hey locker neighbour!" the British accented girl said "hey yourself, so how did swim meet go?" AJ asked Paige "we won the relay!" Paige announced excitedly "thank god them ladybugs didn't affect your crush, Punk!" Paige also mentioned "shh!" AJ exclaimed turning bright red in embarrassment "chill nobody's listening unless Cameron is here" Paige stated "who's Cameron?" AJ whispered in curiosity "oh she has a big mouth and she runs her own little blog called secrets can run, but can't hide forever" Paige informed her new friend.

Later on AJ was currently waiting in the reception for her tour guide to take her around the building as AJ waited she decided to get her phone out of her bag and when she opened her bag five ladybugs came flying out "where did you all come from?" AJ questioned the ladybugs, she suddenly jumped knocking the pot of pencils to the ground when she heard someone sneeze behind her "I am so sorry I startled you" the guy announced as he bent down to help her with the pencils when AJ looked at the 17 year old male she recognized him as her next door neighbour "you're April right?" Punk questioned the new girl "yeah, well you can call me AJ, but how did you know my name?" she asked Punk as she gazed into his eyes "I am assigned to show you around Illinois high today" Punk announced "by the way I am Punk" Punk said introducing himself to AJ while shaking her hand "I know!" AJ said a bit to excitedly "I mean that's nice..." AJ said very panicky as she let go of Punk's hand "so Um AJ this is..." Punk begin to say before he started sneezing again "bless you" AJ said as a natural response "AJ is there any ladybugs in here? Because my allergies are going crazy" Punk stated "no!" AJ yelled very quickly as she noticed they were all behind Punk, AJ tried to distract Punk as she tried to get rid of the ladybugs that's until Punk sneezed on her " I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, but AJ felt a bit too uncomfortable in this awkward situation "Um thanks for showing me around the reception, but I have to go" AJ announced quickly before sprinting out the reception door all she could hear was Punk telling her to wait.

AJ ran not listening to anyone all she wanted to do was clean the snot off of her shirt that's until she literally ran into someone sending both her and the girl to the floor, but surprisingly the apple the girl was eating was floating in the air "how did you do that?" the brunet hair'd girl demanded to know "I didn't you did" AJ said as she stood up from the floor, then the apple fell to the floor "my apple!" the girl yelled out and then everything went dark as wind appeared inside the school "who are you?" the brunet demanded to know once again...

"AJ" Punk said as he found the two girls, the girl gasped in anger as thunder sounded from above and rain fell from the ceiling of the school "Punk are you with her?" the brunet asked Punk while pointing at AJ who was soaked from the rain "your my boyfriend!" the girl screamed out "ex- boyfriend!" Punk announced, while AJ watched the two she didn't want to cause an argument so she change to a serious subject "does anyone else notice that it is raining inside the school!" AJ exclaimed Punk rushed over to her to cover her with his hoodie while the girl to be still named walked away and the rain stopped as well "is this normal for this school?" AJ asked a bit frightened Punk chuckled to himself as he answered "nope, but pretty normal for Brie" Punk pointed out "Um, Punk is there anywhere I can get a change of clothes?" AJ laughed as she pointed at her state of wear "have you picked up your gym uniform yet?" Punk asked, AJ shook her head no "well if you go back to the reception they should sort it out and I will meet you outside the reception once I get changed" Punk explained "Okay" AJ agreed as she headed back to the reception.

Ten minutes later Punk and AJ were reunited again, "thanks for showing me around" AJ said shyly "It's really no problem, plus I got out of home room and math, I hate math and the new teacher is a total snooze" Punk explained "that would be my mom" AJ announced with a little laugh "a snooze, I meant a fun, cool, sick teacher" Punk rushed out in horror of embarrassing himself "calm down, it's okay, I'll promise to make fun out of your dad when I meet him..." AJ said thinking he would catch on, on her sarcasm, but apparently he didn't when Punk gave her a look of confusedness "I mean not like I would meet him, because I was with you... I just mean like hypothetically if I ran into him on the street or something he would be like I am Punk's dad and I would be like Oh cool your sick... In a cool way" AJ rambled on "can we like restart even back to before we met? Because I have been embarrassing myself since we met" AJ asked hopefully "don't worry, it's cute, awkward, but cute" Punk explained as he smiled down at her. Back on the tour of the school they were in the cafeteria when the ladybugs showed back up and AJ had to find away to get rid of them before Punk started sneezing again "go away!" AJ shouted at the flying red bugs as she chased them away, but Punk thought she was talking to him so he panicked "I didn't mean it that way" punk rushed out in panic "no! Not you, I was talking too... myself" AJ said nervously Punk laughed once again as he walked over to the vending machines, then AJ was faced with a problem when she floated up in the air and she didn't know how so she had to think quickly on how to get down before Punk saw her in the air and the only thing she could think of was to move her arms into her a hugging motion on repeat and eventually she was back on the ground just before Punk looked at her.

Punk was still showing her around the school and AJ needed to strike up a conversation, because that awkward silence started creeping in "So do you play a lot of sports?" AJ asked curiously "Um a few I am captain of the swim team, baseball and wrestling team" Punk explained "oh, just a few" AJ said as she smirked at him "yeah just a few, Um do you play any sports?" Punk asked "I used to be on my wrestling team at my old school in New Jersey and a bit of scrapbooking if that counts as a sport" AJ replied while shrugging her shoulders "well it depends how competitive are you about it?" Punk asked as he chuckled with his eyebrow arched "oh very and I have the paper cuts to prove it" AJ announced as she giggled. While AJ and Punk were still talking Brie came over and interrupted them "step away from my boyfriend" Brie said as she shoved AJ backwards and grabbed on to Punk's arm "I am not your boyfriend Brie" Punk said very angry as he released his arm from her grip and AJ could see this could end up in another argument so she introduced herself to Brie "Hi I am April, we met before..." AJ said before getting rudely interrupted "nobody cares about who you are" Brie said "Brie your being rude!" Punk stated, AJ was feeling quiet embarrassed so she decided to leave them alone "great... good talk... see you guys later" AJ said nervously before leaving.

Once AJ got home from her first day of school she changed clothes and sat watching TV while her mom made dinner "how was your first day?" Natalya questioned her daughter "it was good, I met a boy called Punk he is really cute, but his ex girlfriend is a total bitch" when the door bell went "April can you get that?" Natalya asked, AJ went and opened the door to reveal Paige with a hockey stick "so what do you want to do tonight?" AJ asked inviting the British girl in "you know the usual sleepover stuff..." Paige said trailing off. An hour later both girls were sitting on AJ's bed watching a zombie horror movie "note to self do not let AJ pick what films to watch anymore" Paige announced scared hiding behind a pillow, AJ could tell Paige was scared so she put the movie on hold "hey I have something to tell you" AJ announced "what?" Paige asked curiously "when I was walking home from school Brie's mom stopped me" AJ explained "what did she want?" Paige questioned "I don't know Brie's mom kept on asking me these weird questions, then they left in a rush... but besides that where did I leave the brush? I need to brush my hair before we go to sleep" AJ explained and out of nowhere the brush appeared in her hand, both girls were so freaked out as they stared at the brush then they started screaming in fright. "girls what's all the ruckus about?" Natalya said as she came rushing in the room, but none of the girl's could get their words out and to Natalya it looked like both girls were hyperventilating "okay, girls think off happy thoughts" Natalya suggested "food, wrestling, hockey, piercings..." Paige started to say until AJ interrupted her "those are not happy thoughts!" AJ said viciously "sorry I snapped" AJ apologized "girls let me make a suggestion of happy thoughts, like dogs" Natalya said before she left "okay think AJ, Puppies, food, laughter and love" AJ said "cute you even done a little rhyme there" Paige pointed out that's when banging noises started coming from the closet and it, burst open with stuff toy puppies and hearts, the girls were once again freaking out "what was that?" AJ questioned herself and Paige "Um, I am not sure, but my grandmother used to tell me these stories about witches and wizards" Paige said spookily "yeah right like witches and wizards are real" AJ laughed "well do you have a better explanation for this?" Paige questioned while raising her eyebrow, AJ could only shake her head no "look AJ you wished for all them things and they appeared exactly how my grandma described" Paige explained "come on you really think I am witch?" AJ questioned Paige "yep, you're a witch..."

A/N: thanks for reading my lovely readers I was going to try and write Friendship on ice's next chapter, but I have to go to work unfortunately. Please review if this does seem familiar I got the idea from a show, but made it Punk and AJ themed in away.

Beccax


End file.
